The screens of mobile electronic devices commonly used today are focused on the user. They communicate intimately with the user, according to the principle of private screens. While a limited number of mobile device applications contemplate viewing by individuals other than the user, they typically require awkward interactions in which a user alternatively faces the device inward to interact with application user interface elements, then temporarily holds the mobile device outwards for others to view, temporarily precluding the user from viewing or using the device. As a result, public-facing uses for mobile electronic devices have been very limited.